Mi psicólogo favorito
by bellsblommb
Summary: Cuando haya problemas familiares, sentimentales o una que otra duda, Nessie siempre llamará a su psicólogo favorito, pero... ¿Él estará dispuesto a ayudarla? One-shot Alec/Nessie


**Este es un one-shot para los adoradores de esta pareja, Alec/Nessie, lo intenté hacer cómico y trágico a la vez, ojala les guste**

Mi psicólogo favorito

-¡Estoy harta!-explotó Nessie

-¡Yo también!-gritó Jake

-¡Eres insoportable! ¡No puedo creer hasta donde llegan tus celos!-

-¡Trato de cuidarte! ¡Eres una malagradecida!-

-¡Y tu eres un idiota!-gritó ella retirándose del lugar

Nessie estaba furiosa. Odiaba cuando Jacob se ponía ene se plan posesivo y sobre protector. Ella había querido bailar, divertirse y él quería verla atada a su lado.

Reneesme y Jacob eran novios, pero no eran una pareja convencional. Él era un licántropo y ella era una semivampira, pero más que esas diferencias, Jacob era un chico muy celoso y Nessie era la chica más bonita del mundo según él.

La había invitado a una fiesta en La Push para entretenerse, tenerla a su lado y celebrar el hecho de que salían juntos, pero Seth, en un acto de inocencia, la había invitado a bailar y él se había molestado mucho. Ella adoraba a Jake como si le perteneciera, pero le exasperaban sus celos y por ello habían comenzado a discutir.

Ahora, Nessie caminaba sola en los bosques; se sentía triste y desorientada y lo peor era que no sabía a quién pedirle ayuda o un consejo. Su mamá, Bella, era como su mejor amiga, su confidente, pero sentía vergüenza al hablarle de sus problemas amorosos con Jake.

Su padre… ni siquiera podría considerarlo, con lo sobre protector que era, seguramente culparía a Jake de todo y tendría la excusa perfecta para prohibir ese noviazgo y Nessie no quería eso.

Alguno de sus tíos… no, mejor no. Probablemente culparían a Jacob, como Edward, pero se precipitarían para golpearlo y ella estaba molesta con él, pero no como para querer verlo herido.

¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente confiable? ¿Quién conocía sus secretos pero no la cuidaba demasiado como para involucrarse? ¿Quién era así de objetivo con ella?

Mirando su llavero, un lindo castillo, su rostro se iluminó. "¡Por supuesto!" pensó Nessie, mientras tomaba el teléfono celular y marcaba el número de su psicólogo favorito.

Los vulturi se encontraban en Rumania, estaban condenando a un desafortunado aquelarre de vampiros que había revelado su secreto a los humanos.

Jane torturaba al líder, mientras que el resto de la guardia hacia lo propio.}

-¿Te atreviste a desobedecernos?-preguntó Aro con amabilidad fingida

-Es un crimen que pagaras caro-dijo Cayo complacido

Justo entonces, en el momento del veredicto, sonó un teléfono celular. Todos se quedaron inmóviles, incluso el propio Alec Vulturi, el cual rogaba, como jamás pensó que rogaría, que no se tratara de su celular, pero el aparato siguió sonando y él, discretamente, vio su teléfono.

Solo conocía a una persona lo suficientemente imprudente como para llamarlo ene se momento. Apenado y completamente avergonzado, Alec dijo a su amo:

-Mi señor… me permitiría…-

-Adelante Alec-dijo Aro pícaramente

Alec salió furioso del lugar y contestó el teléfono con ira:

-¡Que diablos quieres Reneesme!-

-Yo… quería… yo quería hablar contigo... pero… si estás ocupado… bueno-Nessie estaba un poco asustada por su tono de voz

-¡Si estoy ocupado! ¡Me encuentro en una misión sumamente importante y tú me interrumpes!-

-Lo… lo siento-dijo ella con voz quebrada

Alec se exasperó. Detestaba que Reneesme usara ese truco; si había algo que él no soportaba era hacer llorar a una chica.

-A ver… tranquilízate… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-preguntó más calmado, deseando desesperadamente que ella no rompiera en llanto

-Es que… tengo un problema… ¿Podemos hablar?-

Alec suspiró. Reneesme ya había tomado esa costumbre. Cuando tenía algún problema emocional, no acudía al psicólogo, lo llamaba a él, fastidiándolo constantemente.

-De acuerdo, voy para allá… ¿Al lugar de siempre?-

-Sí, al lugar de siempre-dijo ella alegremente y colgó

Iba a matarla. Debió haberla dejado morir cuando tuvo la oportunidad. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Simple, muy en el fondo de su vampírico ser, tenia corazón y no se había atrevido a dejar a la niña a merced del peligro.

Sucedió hace dos años, él hacia sus rondas para buscar comida y los Cullen estaba de vacaciones en Italia. Caminando en las calles, había detectado a varios vampiros persiguiendo a una niña y él, contra todo instinto, la había salvado, pero cuando vio sus ojos chocolate, la reconoció y se maldijo por haber salvado a una Cullen. Su odio hacia sí mismo aumentó cuando un enfurecido Edward Cullen le había reclamado por lastimarla y las cosas empeoraron cuando la niña Cullen adquirió la mala maña de llamarlo para agradecerle, pedirle consejos e importunarle con sus problemas.

¿Por qué simplemente no llamaba a alguien más? Se preguntaba, pero en el fondo ya estaba acostumbrado a sus llamadas. Reneesme Cullen era una especie de amiga, por así decirlo, ella le había contado absolutamente toda su vida y él la escuchaba atentamente, dándole consejos y orientándola.

Para sus adentros, muy adentro, agradecía esa amistad. Era de los pocos lazos afectivos que tenía en ese mundo. Lo único que le molestaba era que Reneesme Cullen solía llamarlo en los momentos menos indicados.

Llegó al café de Forks, el lugar donde siempre lo citaba. Estaba sentada en una mesa y tamborileaba los dedos impacientemente.

-Ya llegué-dijo él en modo de saludo, sentándose-¿Qué pasó esta vez?-

-Hola Alec… gracias por venir-suspiró-me peleé con Jacob otra vez-

-¿Y por que fue esta vez?-preguntó Alec con sarcasmo

-Sus celos desenfrenados-dijo ella molesta y cruzando los brazos

-Cuéntame la historia, no confío en tu punto de vista-

Nessie relató todo lo ocurrido. La fiesta en La Push, la invitación de Seth, el enojo de Jacob y su discusión. Cuando terminó, Alec suspiró resignado, las peleas entre Jacob y Nessie eran el pan de cada día y lo peor, siempre peleaban por lo mismo.

-Reneesme… dos consejos, solo dos y escúchalos con atención-

Nessie tomó una libreta y un lapicero para anotar. Alec giró los ojos y siguió:

--Primero, pídele a tu novio que no sea tan inseguro, dile que lo amas y que eso no va a cambiar-

-Ok-dijo ella escribiendo

-Segundo, deja de provocarlo-

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con…?-preguntó ella indignada pero Alec la interrumpió

-¡Pon atención!... tu provocas a tu novio, ¿No se te ocurre pensar que si él te invitó a un lugar, era porque quería estar solo contigo?-

-¿O sea que hice mal al enojarme?-

-No del todo Reneesme… él debe controlar sus celos y tú debes ser más comprensiva-le explicó él

-Entonces…-

-Búscalo, háblale de lo que te dije y… vean una película juntos, eso siempre funciona para las parejas enamoradas-

Nessie sonrió. Alec siempre tenía una solución a todo.

-Alec… eres mi psicólogo favorito-

Él giró los ojos y ella se retiro sin pagar la cuenta del café. Alec estaba por reclamar el hecho de que siempre lo hiciera pagar un café que ni siquiera bebía cuando ella regresó y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras decía:

-Gracias por todo Alec-y se fue

Quedó petrificado con esa muestra de cariño, tanto que sin darse cuenta le dio un sorbo al café y lo escupió completamente asqueado. ¿Cómo era posible que les gustara el café a los humanos?

Recostó su frente en la mesa de la cafetería dándose de topes. Debió haberla dejado morir cuando tuvo la oportunidad, debió hacerlo. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Reneesme Carlie Cullen era todo un caso perdido.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado**

**Pobrecito de mi Alec, asediado por Nessie y sus problemas**

**Jaja, dejen reviews :) (No es una orden, es una súplica) :D**


End file.
